


A Dark Idol

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 地下偶像米开来的回馈粉丝时间。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	A Dark Idol

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：强奸。双性！Mikele。女装？使用暴力。dirty talk。一点女性化语气。拍照、摄像提及。一点流血提及。
> 
> OOC，非常变态。

米开来无聊地嚼着泡泡糖，站在后台的走廊上，等着粉丝活动尽快结束。该他出面的部分，他已经全部完成了，弹吉他的手被宅男排着队握住，湿腻腻的掌心令人格外厌烦。  
没有人知道，偶像团体里活力四射的漂亮美少女，其实是个cunt boy，光滑的身体都归功于脱毛膏，甜美清澈的嗓音则要归功于体质与音乐天赋。  
但是没办法，人总是要生活下去的。装成美少女偶像，总比直接卖屁股要好一些。  
他吹了个泡泡，又嚼了两下，把口香糖吐进了垃圾桶。坏了一个灯泡，走廊里有些昏暗，人也不多，大都是工作人员熟悉的面孔。米开来左右张望了两眼，百无聊赖地踩着每一处地砖的接缝，掩住脚踝的靴子在地面上踏出清脆的声响。  
意大利男孩过于投入地跳格子，于是忽略了危险的靠近。在他入神地观察地板纹样时，一只手捂住了他的嘴巴，把他拽进了一旁的公共卫生间。  
说真的，你不能指望卫生间窗明几净、空气清新，何况还是一栋旧楼的公共卫生间。然而，即便放低了标准，这里仍然相当不合格。洗手池边沿的瓷砖被磕碎了角，镜面左上角留下了放射性的裂纹。小便池的内沿脏污发黄，内侧隔间的门板看起来也脏兮兮的。  
米开来被陌生人捂着嘴，背对着按在了墙上。他的脸几乎要贴上脏污的墙砖，只有那只手在保护着他。男人的另一只手贴在他的腰上，可暂时还没做什么出格的事。那人在他背后发出粗喘，像是激动得难以自控。  
狂热粉丝？  
米开来心里有了一点猜测，却丝毫没有松懈下来。事实上，这种越界的疯狂粉丝极为危险，没有人知道对方心里到底想干什么。想更多地见到他吗？想和他恋爱吗？想侵犯他？划花他的脸？或者……杀了他？  
米开来的手还是自由的。他轻轻拍了拍男人的手臂，试图通过温和的表现来得到些许宽宥。  
男人迟疑地松了松手，至少脸上勒得没那么紧了。米开来试探着舔了舔男人的掌心，对方像挨了烫似的缩回了手，米开来能够感知到背后的警惕目光。  
他高举起了手，示意自己完全无害，在男人的默许下转过了身。意大利男孩今天为见面会特地打扮了一下，白色的短衫只到膈肌位置，柔软的肚皮就露在外面，蕾丝荷叶边的短袖衬得手臂更加纤细。星星图案的短裙几乎遮不住大腿根部，米开来走动之间，几乎能够一窥私处。手腕上照例系了腕巾作装饰，心形logo吊坠挂在脖子上。他感觉到男人的目光自上而下地打量他，视线越是下沉，便愈加灼热起来。  
他似乎知道男人想得到什么了。  
米开来稍微松了口气，熟练地露出属于偶像的得体微笑，余光扫过男人胸前的工牌，意识到对方恐怕是顶替了某个倒霉蛋。但是这没什么大不了，可以推后一点再解决。  
他眨了眨眼，看向男人手里的应援棒：“看起来……您是我的粉丝吗？”  
对方看起来绝对没有料想到这样的转折。男人仍然迷恋地注视着米开来的身体，喉结上下滑动着，单手箍在男孩的腰上，几乎把他捏疼了。米开来咬了咬嘴唇，轻轻握住对方的手腕。  
“先生？”  
男人急切地吻了上来，动作粗暴而生涩，啃咬着小偶像柔软的嘴唇。米开来在心底翻了个白眼，断定对方恐怕是只能从AV里学吻技的宅男，却又温顺地迎合上去，甜蜜的舌尖试探地舔过男人的上唇，引导男人同样伸出舌头和他纠缠。  
放在他腰上的手轻轻摩挲起来，米开来的呼吸也不由得凌乱了几分。他没让这个吻持续得太久，男人不满地皱起眉时，男孩拉着男人的手放进裙底。  
“先生，想要来一点粉丝福利吗？”

男人的手覆上了小偶像的臀部，用力地揉捏起来。对方像是永远不知道什么叫温柔和怜惜，但是对于成为偶像以来太久没有做爱的米开来而言，强奸也变得没那么糟糕了。他身体前倾，一边压着前面的裙角，像是不愿意被触碰似的，另一边却翘起了屁股，享受着对方手掌的照顾。男人的手掌足够宽大，炽热的温度几乎要将他融化成一滩蜜酒，指尖不时蹭过臀缝，更是带来若有似无的撩拨。  
男人的急躁心理似乎在小偶像的顺从行为中得到安抚，他终于稍微放慢了节奏，拎起臀瓣之间夹住的那条细带。  
“骚货，你就穿着这个上台？”  
米开来咬着嘴唇扭了扭，纤细的带子在臀肉间磨蹭、抻紧，前面的小块布料也跟着摩擦他秀气的阴茎，带来若有似无的快感。他无辜地咬了咬手指，指甲上的金色星星装饰在男人眼底闪过。  
“不穿成这样，怎么给粉丝发福利呢，您不喜欢看吗？”  
他故作委屈地哼了一声，心里却琢磨着该怎么解释自己的胸罩其实垫了一层海绵。  
“狡辩。”  
男人也发现了他的小动作，捏着带子向上挑，逼着米开来只好稍微踮起脚尖，把屁股翘得更高。  
“哪有……”小偶像眨了眨眼睛，双手举到胸前，比划了一个向粉丝示意时常用的心形，“我很爱大家的！”  
米开来并不喜欢这一套。事实上，如果有得选择，他才不愿意唱着甜腻腻的口水歌，被人当作橱窗里寄售的洋娃娃——或者说，压根就是某种性爱娃娃。这些粉丝、这些男性以窥视的角度观察他跳舞时裙下一闪而过的颜色，推测胸罩的款式，而他就得故意打擦边球，满足这些人一半的窥探欲，又捂着另一半，好教他们食髓知味。  
男人没有回答他的比心，而是再次抚摸起米开来的臀部与后腰。看得出来，对方打定主意要得到这个小偶像的身体。腰际的皮肤因裸露而泛亮，此刻男人的手掌贴上去，炽热的体温令米开来不禁轻哼出声。他闭起眼睛，感受着令人愉悦的触碰，不由自主更加靠近男人的胸膛。  
很快，男人就发现了这个姿势的问题所在。他们贴得太紧，想要抚摸小偶像的身体就没那么方便了。当然，这都要怪这个小婊子太配合、太主动，倒显得他们像是在你情我愿地玩偷情游戏。  
“把手伸出来。”  
米开来手腕上的腕巾被解了下来。意大利男孩第一次露出不大好意思的表情，讷讷地想讨回饰品，被男人拍了一把屁股。接着，那条布巾又捆回了他的腕骨，只不过，这回左右手腕被交叠着捆在了一起。男人用力固定了绳结，拉着米开来的手臂，把人带到了洗手池边。  
米开来怯怯地看了一眼大理石台面，那上面还残留着一滩水渍，脏兮兮、冷冰冰的。可没等他把求饶的话说出口，整个人就被举起来，屁股落在了洗手台上。  
他低低地惊叫一声，把多余的祈求言辞咽了回去。  
男人掀开了他的裙子，在显露的景象面前皱起了眉。  
米开来紧张地咽了咽口水。他本能地想要合拢双腿，可膝盖随即被男人的手撑开，双手被束缚着，定在胸前不敢乱动。  
或许他不用解释自己的胸部为何比普通女孩更加单薄了。男人看到了那块布料下勃起的性器，和大腿根部纹的蔷薇，繁复的藤蔓甚至延伸向内裤遮掩住的位置。  
“……骚货！”  
男人的表情变得狰狞起来，前一秒的痴迷刹那间扭曲成恶毒的模样。他扬起手，狠狠抽在米开来的右脸上，那是意大利男孩格外满意的半边脸颊，如今却红肿起来，嘴角破裂。  
可米开来不敢反抗。他甚至不敢痛叫出声，他需要这份工作，需要工作带来的收入。门根本没有上锁，引来他人只会让这件事变得更加麻烦。意大利男孩轻轻吸了一口气，咬牙吞下了疼痛的袭击，温顺地看着对方，只希望能让对方消气。  
可男人并不会轻易善罢甘休。他按着膝盖，掰开米开来的双腿，诱人的黑色丝袜恶意地扯破，拉丝的碎片被撕开后，又弹回大腿内侧，带来的疼痛仿佛自原点漾开的涟漪。米开来抿着嘴唇，沉默地接受了施暴者的愤怒。  
“疼吗？”  
男人的手指顺着他的面部轮廓抚下来，指尖搭上甜蜜的唇，柔嫩的舌尖悄悄伸出，舔了舔指甲的缝隙。对方眼底浮现一丝迷恋，又迅速被愤怒取代了。  
“你骗我。每个人都以为你不是这样，你天真、甜蜜、充满活力……”男人絮絮地念叨着，手指在唇间按压出一片苍白，“我在你身上花了很多钱。”  
“是的，我会补偿您，先生。”  
米开来蜷着双手，努力压抑下惊慌的神态，乖巧地含住男人的手指。那点关于性爱的臆想早就灰飞烟灭，怎么能把男人敷衍过去，保全性命，还得避免第二天闹得满城风雨才是更重要的事。  
幸好，男人对他还是有兴趣的。轻薄的衣衫被推高，露出属于少年的可爱胸部。  
虽然隆起并不明显，但是相比于普通男性，他的胸肉更加柔软，仿佛还未完全长大的少女。for her香水的气味过于甜美诱人，几乎令男人一时恍惚，以为他真的是印象中那个活泼可爱的美少女偶像了。  
男人的手握上去，指尖挤入胸罩边缘，少女款式的纯棉织物被挑开，露出白皙的软肉。米开来低低喘了一声，讨好地挺起了胸。  
即使男人已经揭穿了他的秘密，可米开来还是不自觉露出天真的期待神情，垂眼看向抚弄胸部的手。其实他呈现于粉丝面前的一切并不完全是谎言，至少他的灵魂中真的存在对方曾窥见的光。但是，男人已经不关心这个问题了，相比于虚无缥缈的感动，面前这具美妙的肉体要真实得多。  
男人恶狠狠地埋进他的胸口，咬住柔嫩的乳肉，以发泄他的怨气。男孩低低痛呼了一声，却仍旧不敢反抗。他仰起头看向低矮的天花板，手臂环过男人的颈子，被禁锢的双腕支在半空中，无处安放。  
男人很快转移了视线，他不再一味制造痛苦，粗糙的舌面舔过磨红的齿痕，湿润的唾液为男孩提供了安抚。他抽了抽鼻子，委屈巴巴地抱紧了狂热的粉丝。  
“您舔舔我的乳头嘛，它很敏感的……唔……”  
男人含住了意大利男孩的乳尖，舌头拨弄起干瘪的圆粒。对于置身此刻的米开来而言，这样的照顾几乎是过于温柔了。可爱的硬粒很快充血肿胀，男孩困惑地歪头，又很快被快感吸引着，挺胸磨蹭起来。  
“我突然意识到，如果你不能乖乖当偶像的话，就应该做一个婊子。”  
或许男人说得是对的，米开来怔怔地想着，手臂近乎温柔地蹭了蹭男人的肩膀。天花板的一角结了蛛网，白色板材的接缝处浸入老旧的灰黄颜色。但他被温柔地舔吻着，男人似乎在照顾他的把戏中得到了乐趣，两边乳头都得到亲吻与舔舐，连带乳晕也被舔得湿漉漉的，胸部被揉捏着，带来温暖而充实的快感。  
或许对方仍然是爱着他的。  
米开来还是第一次意识到这种爱，这使他感到沉重。男孩的膝盖贴上对方腰侧轻轻磨蹭起来，他笨拙地尝试着，想要将自己完全展示给对方。  
“您可以粗暴一点的，咬我、打我也可以，我应当受这个……对不起，先生。”  
男人完全没有预料到这个。显然，在他看来，米开来要么就该乖乖做舞台上那个光芒四射的美少女偶像，要么就是个不知悔改的小骗子。但事关米开来本质的问题可以延后讨论，现下有更要紧的事情要做。他蹭了蹭男孩的胸部，雪白柔软的乳肉被胡茬蹭过，男孩忍不住颤抖起来。  
“你什么事都可以做，对吧？”男人的语气温柔得近乎哄骗，他轻轻咬了咬男孩的乳尖，又直起身，贴上男孩的嘴唇，“我要狠狠地操你，玩你的两个洞，让你知道自己有多么适合当一个妓女。”  
“是的，先生，求您……”  
米开来的声音显得那样轻，像天边捉不住的流云，或是水里游鱼留在溪石底的影子。他重新感到热，情不自禁地张开双腿，扭着腰想去蹭男人的胯部，却又被推开了。对方咬了咬他的嘴唇，将他推倒在洗手台上，米开来配合地抬高双腿，露出近乎赤裸的下身，肩膀和后脑抵在冰冷的镜子上。这时，他早已经忘了厕所的墙壁有多么脏污了。  
男人盯着他的下体看了几秒，拿着应援棒冲他比了比。米开来甚至并不感到意外。他冲男人露出一个甜蜜的笑容，脚踝轻佻地搭在男人肩上。  
“请您尽量满足我吧，先生。”  
于是应援棒仅用温水做了微不足道的润滑，便强行顶进了男孩的后穴。米开来当然会觉得疼，他的身体那么紧张，强硬的入侵造成撕裂般的疼痛，不适宜进行性爱的肠道被迫扩张，以容纳充满恶意的进入，也带来坠胀的痛感。但这一次，他几乎乖顺得过分，紧紧咬着嘴唇，任凭男人将应援棒插到了底。  
“您喜欢米开来这样吗，先生？”  
男人没有回答，但多少不那么绷着脸了。他拉着米开来的手腕，把他的双手按上了胯部。  
“知道该怎么做吧，小骚货。”  
米开来温顺地点头，为男人解开了牛仔裤的拉链与纽扣。  
“是的，先生。”  
男孩的手指握上勃起的阴茎，仔细地抚弄起来。粗热的性器因缺乏润滑而有些干燥，指腹贴上突起的筋络打圈按揉，仔细地侍奉着即将侵犯他身体的硬物。男人则抓着应援棒操着他的屁股，随他套弄的速度而调整节奏。  
他的后穴几乎没办法得到任何快感，米开来太习惯用前面的淫穴获得快感，肠道甚至未曾得到过任何开发。摩擦带来的生硬疼痛不断折磨着他的神经，泛泛的钝痛间掺杂着些许尖锐的刺痛，或许脆弱的皱壁已经被皴破了。但他只是温顺地喘息着，偶尔发出压抑的哽咽，神情柔软而破碎，任由男人不断地伤害他。  
没有人能够否认米开来的魅力，即使他如此狼狈，被强迫着服侍男人的性器，为忍疼而将嘴唇咬得破皮，冷汗贴着鬓角凝结，可男人看着他这幅模样，只觉得阴茎硬得发疼。  
对方将手里的应援棒捅进深处，掏出了手机，调出录像模式，后退半步，将镜头对准了Mikele的身体。  
“自己玩。只要你听话，你就永远是我的Cocozza，我会让你舒服的。”  
米开来似乎轻易被允诺打动了，又仿佛全然没有听进去男人的话。他眼底的神情有些茫然，睫毛轻轻颤动着，费力地捕捉着每一个单词。当男人叫出他的昵称，他困惑地歪了歪头，继而垂眼看向下身。  
……满足？  
被腕带束缚的双手挪向下体，握住应援棒的手柄，漂亮的小偶像仍然以他惯有的无辜神态望向男人握在手里的通讯工具，仿佛并不是在受难、不是在忍受胁迫与凌辱，而只不过换了特别的舞台。他驯顺地更加张开双腿，露出漂亮的玫瑰花纹身，红色的花瓣在白皙肤色的衬托下格外娇艳。内裤前端的布料笼住疲软的男性器官，细绳被后端的应援棒格挡，轻轻拨开阴唇。粉嫩的阴穴如同含苞待放的花苞，而后穴则被应援棒完全撑开，肠肉挤出短短一截的柱体，带出一丝血痕。  
不待男人出言催促，米开来就抓着侵犯他的硬物抽送起来。他的手腕动作幅度并不大，然而所带来的疼痛依旧令娇气的美人眼里蒙起了水雾。他略有些委屈地吸了吸鼻子，仿佛完全不能理解为何对方所说的“舒服”会这样疼。但他不会让男人失望，就像他从不让所有粉丝失望。  
漂亮的意大利男孩总是很擅长取悦自己，即使屁股里插的只是一根冷冰冰的应援棒，也足够他安慰自己敏感的身体了。男孩咬了咬嘴唇，忍耐住痛呼，熟练地调整着角度，手腕扭转，尝试寻找着肠道内的敏感点。在鲜血的润滑下，硬物的进出终于顺畅起来，顶端不断磨蹭过前列腺，肠壁的凸起被反复碾压，稍微带来了一点快感，填补着疼痛的沟壑。  
可是，对米开来而言，这些许的安抚完全无法满足他的身体，反倒撩拨起眼底更浓郁的水雾。他稍微侧过了头，谨慎地避开了挨打的右脸，冲着镜头露出半是讨好的笑。  
“您喜欢吗，先生……”  
男人并不急于答话。他一只手仍然举着手机，将镜头对准男孩的下身，而另一只手则圈住自己的阴茎急切地撸动起来，暂且缓解由小偶像激起的欲望。镜头里，紧致的肛口已经轻微肿起，但应援棒抽插的速度反而更快了半分，男孩一只手紧握着手柄，另一只手则拨开臀瓣，光滑的柱体撑平了细小的褶皱，一下一下地撞进深处，而不断升高的呻吟则为身体的快乐做出了最美妙的注解。  
“乖，再说点好听的。”  
男人把镜头上移向了米开来的脸。男孩眼底浮现的一丝犹疑很快烟消云散，他刻意地舔了舔嘴唇，让唇瓣显得更加湿润、甜美，粉嫩的舌尖略微探出，伸在外面，像小狗似的喘了两声，才又发出恳求。  
“好舒服……我，我被操开了……操我，求您了，您想用哪个穴都可以……”  
男人咬了咬牙，终究难以抵抗小偶像有意为之的顺从神态。他抓住米开来的手腕拉高，裸露在长裤之外的阴茎便顶上了诱人的淫穴。来自肛穴的快感不断刺激着意大利男孩的欲望，这里早就湿得不像话，龟头刚顶上去，便被分泌的液体蹭湿了，柔嫩的软肉翕张着，渴望能够吞入更多。  
“你就该去拍色情片，米开来，你知道吗，我每次看到你扭屁股，都想操死你。”  
男人咬着小偶像的嘴唇，吐出下流的辱骂，挺腰占有了这具甜蜜的身体。他的进入顺利极了，不同于无法自行分泌体液的后穴，近似于女性的淫穴显露出夸张的媚态，温顺地包裹住男人的性器，寸寸吞入，小偶像低低地哀泣一声，两条细长的腿自觉缠上了男人的腰。  
“请您给我，求您了……好热……”  
漂亮的小美人被压倒在洗手台上操。男人的手箍紧他的胯骨，将他往阴茎上按，抽插间带起黏腻的水声。小偶像完全发情了，前方裙摆堆在纤细的腰间，靠近臀部的位置已经留下一抹湿漉漉的水痕，内裤尽管还留在身上，可只能遮掩前端的小块布料不过是徒增情趣，连玫瑰花也被蹭湿了，仿佛染上了清新的晨露。  
事到如今，就连侵犯他的粉丝也快以为这是一场情投意合的强奸游戏了。米开来无比热切地迎合着阴茎的入侵，双腿绞紧，将男人往更近的方向推，破破烂烂的丝袜还挂在腿上，不时挤出一片丰腴的肉色。捆在一起的双手乖乖捂着嘴，可呻吟还是不断从指缝中泄出来。  
“您插到底了，好多……我吃不下了……”  
他求助地看向男人，可一边又夹紧了淫穴，急不可耐地吮吸着操开阴道的硬物。后穴的痛感似乎也被前面的欢愉冲垮了，应援棒稍有滑出，又顶男人的大腿上，被推进更深，只留下末端还在体外。肛口卡在灯光的开关上，米开来当然知道那意味着什么，即使对他来说，这也羞耻得过分了。  
“求您了，把应援棒拿出来……我会好好为您服务的……”  
经过提醒，粉丝终于想起小偶像屁股里还插着他带过来的应援棒。他亲了亲可爱的意大利男孩，几乎有些后悔自己的粗暴了。看意大利人扭动屁股的熟练模样，即使不把米开来欺负得那么惨，他也能得到足够美好的款待。  
“应援棒，当然是用来给你应援的。它亮起来的时候是金色的，Cocozza不喜欢吗？”  
一边说着，男人抓住应援棒抽送两下，拇指卡在入口处，指尖暗示地蹭过撑开的褶皱。  
“求您……求您，先生，至少不要在这里，会被看到的……那太、我是个偶像……”  
米开来看上去真的要哭出来了。他掩饰地睁大了眼睛，想把盈满眼眶的泪水忍回去，双手紧紧攥住绳结的尾端，咬着嘴唇，不知道该付出怎样的代价，才能让对方满意。  
男孩的姿态着实耐人寻味。明明自己也很享受被侵犯的快感，却又固执地保守着偶像的身份，不愿意露出过分狼狈的样子。男人觉得有趣，便亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
“你能付出什么呢，小婊子？你都被我操透了，”他嗤笑一声，顶了顶胯，“这里流着水求我再深一点呢……”  
米开来的身体不由自主地兴奋起来。他急喘一声，手指关节被自己捏得发白，下身流出更多湿热的液体。男人撞到了深处的敏感点，过度的快感逼出连声的淫叫，男孩无法拒绝对方满含情欲的吻，只好乖乖献上舌尖供人吮吸。  
“什么都可以……求您了，求您……我是您的了，只要不是这里……”  
尽管男孩的声音如此含混不清，可男人还是准确地捕捉到甜蜜的允诺。往日供他仰望的小偶像，如今完全沉迷于他所给予的欢愉，藉由难以启齿的秘密作为联结，这漂亮的意大利美人已经完全归他所有。  
“那就下次戴条狗尾巴吧，我的朋友们会乐意一起满足你这条发情的小母狗的。”  
男人得意地咬了咬他的舌尖，仁慈地宣布了交换条件，随后便把应援棒抽了出来，曾进入肠道的一端轻轻拍打男孩的右脸，激起被压抑的短促呻吟。鲜血与体液混着蹭在米开来的脸上，他的后穴一时之间甚至有点合不拢，肠道轻微地痉挛起来，穴口翕张着，仿佛还没有被喂饱似的。  
但男孩还是格外感激粉丝先生的宽容。男人手里已经有了他玩弄自己的色情视频，即使仅凭这一段内容，他就无法再拒绝对方的任何要求。所谓的交换，对他来说更多是来自男人的纵容与爱。  
“先生……”小偶像舔了舔红肿的上唇，梗着颈子又贴上去亲了亲男人的下巴，“谢谢主人……”  
“荡妇、小骚货……”  
男人险些被这过分乖巧的称呼骗得射出来。他咬牙切齿地骂了一句，恶狠狠地按着男孩的髋骨操进去，碾磨起敏感的G点。米开来近乎崩溃地哭叫起来，双腿无力地滑落，立刻又被男人捞起来。对方握住他纤细的脚踝，将他对折起来，又重又急地操他。  
他感到屈辱，又感到痛快。男人吐出羞辱言辞的模样无疑丑陋得令人发指，可男孩又不得不去寻求其中的爱，如同在沙滩上漫无目的地寻找、捡拾珍珠。精神的折辱愈甚，肉体的欢愉反而更加炽盛。小偶像完全迷失了，他在连绵不断的快感浪潮中游走，如同面对风暴无法挣扎的鱼。  
“专心一点，小偶像。”  
男人低下头，啃咬他的锁骨和乳肉，米开来的注意力很快被重新唤起，纷乱的杂念被欲望排除一空。炽热的鼻息喷在他的胸口，而他开始渴望更多的羞辱与伤害。  
“再多一点……主人，求您……”  
漂亮的意大利男孩像一株楚楚可怜的菟丝子般缠在男人的身上，既依赖着男人的躯干与手臂，向对方献上顺从的亲吻，又贪婪地汲取着爱与肉欲。阴茎不断进出他的身体，侵犯着那处难以启齿的、湿热而柔软的秘密花园，沉默的欲望被不断浇灌，如同雨后疯长的藤蔓。他以甜蜜的私处吞咽着粗长的硬物，清亮的黏液在抽送间被带出体外，又在皮肉的撞击中被搅碎成泡沫。小偶像的嗓子都有点儿叫哑了，却还是软绵绵地叫着“主人”，像是鱼缸里豢养的观赏鱼。  
男人去吻他的胸。饱满的乳粒被含入口腔，仅这样炽热的温度便为米开来带来过分的刺激，逼迫他轻轻颤抖起来。款式可爱的胸罩被顶得贴住下巴，无需男人命令，他已经把手举高，挺起胸脯，好方便男人品尝他。当然，如此执着的粉丝也不会让偶像失望。灵活的舌尖拨弄起敏感的乳头，牙齿剐蹭着乳晕，偶尔会有一次过分用力的吮吸，试图挑逗起无穷无尽的欢愉。  
“不行了……主人……”  
只是被吮了个吻痕，男孩便恰到好处地求饶起来。他轻轻地啜泣着，乖顺地摆出最适合接受亵玩的姿势，艳红的舌尖贴着嘴唇扫动，仿佛并不是在拒绝，而是在引诱，在戏弄。男人产生了片刻的动摇，但他哭得又这么情真意切，眼泪染花了他的眼妆，墨色一直蜿蜒进浅金发鬓，在男人面前展示着十足狼狈的面孔。于是，对方粗鲁地揩去他眼角的泪痕，扯住浪花般的金色短发。  
“闭上你的嘴，小骚货。”  
米开来的声音戛然而止。他用手捂住了嘴，就这么怯懦地、无声地哭着，连呼吸的翕响也愈趋缄默，仿佛被无形的手扼住了喉咙。点滴的哽咽如同斑纹蝶瞬时的停留，伴随着丝毫不加克制的吮吻与变本加厉的掐拧，男孩就这样被操到了高潮。  
或许是因为命令的缘故，小偶像连高潮时都没有发出多余的声音。他仰起头，张着嘴呼吸，来不及吞咽的唾液自嘴角溢出、滴落，与眼泪混在一处。他看起来糟糕至极，又无比圣洁，全心全意地讨好着他的粉丝、他的掌控者，淫穴紧紧咬住男人的性器，可湿黏的体液还是自边沿挤出，蹭湿男人的裤子和他自己凌乱的裙摆。手上松垮的绳结早已在激烈的性事中散开，可他还是顺从地拢着手腕，仿佛被某种无形的力量禁锢——或许是臆想，或许是爱。  
他的目光散乱着，望向脏兮兮的天花板，角落里的蜘蛛在这目光的网罗下悠然爬进三合板的缝隙，丝毫未曾引起他的注意。茫然的眼神像融化进咖啡里的棉花糖，黏黏糊糊的，廉价的香精气味和若有似无的草莓味道混在一起，令人分不清真情与假意。  
或许从来也没有纯粹的真实或虚假，正如他无法成为一个拒绝男人的纯洁偶像，也无法做一个真正的女孩或男孩。他无法成为二者之一，也从来没有期待过成为任何身份。他本该是游走于性别与欲望之边缘的人，是他自己。  
米开来的大腿再勾不住男人的腰，酸软的肌肉无比沉重地坠下来。又被男人捞住，继续享用他的身体。他的背部紧贴着龟裂的大理石洗手台，既不曾察觉台面冰凉，也不曾意识到裂纹怎样在他白皙的背部印下若有若无的裂痕，正如他灵魂此刻所承受的撕扯。  
他只是仍然顺从着，却又麻木、迟钝起来，蹒跚地追逐着情欲，又被疼痛困覆，如同落进网里的蝴蝶。  
男人依然在操他。意大利人懒洋洋地躺进自己所厌恶的污渍里，任由男人继续侵犯他，顶得他的脑袋不断装上镜子与墙面，灿烂的金发蹭上一片乌蒙蒙的墙灰，像日光被云雾挡在平流层之上。  
男人又抓起手机，镜头对准他高潮后失焦的眼睛，问他想被射在哪。  
小偶像乖乖地回答：“请射在我脸上，主人……求您……米开来不可以怀孕的……”  
他当然观察到，男人的神情一瞬间暗沉下来，仿佛又产生了新的联想。高潮过去，抽插便很难继续带来快感，此刻男人加重了力道，反而使得腔穴摩擦过度，钝痛起来。但他还是配合地喘息，用沙哑的声音低低地叫，舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛做出某种色情的示意。  
男人犹豫片刻，终于没有再难为他。阴茎从红肿的阴穴里拔出来，留下几乎合不拢的穴口。米开来乖巧地滑下洗手台，跪在冰冷的地板上，握住勃动的性器抚弄起来。他伸出舌头，面部微抬，期待地看着他的粉丝。  
一如他自己的请求那样，男人射在了他的脸上。漂亮的小偶像被玷污得这样彻底，脸庞与睫毛都挂上了白浊，舌面被射了更多，可男人不允许他擦去，也不允许吞咽。直到拍下了足够多的证据，对方才放过他，腥膻的气味混着精液被逐一抹开，晕满面部。  
“给我留一个联系方式吧，”男人满意地拍了拍他的脑袋，“米开来一定会满足他的粉丝的，对吧？”

三天后，米开来的手机里收到了一条消息，有他被操到高潮的照片，和用口红写在男人手背上的电话。  
电话号码旁边还画了一颗星星。


End file.
